


11:40 p.m

by midnightstory



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightstory/pseuds/midnightstory
Summary: "I didn't invite you", Linda said with a sly smile."Then I hope you don't mind if I coming by other times"
Relationships: Linda Drysdale/Joni Thrombey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	11:40 p.m

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you fuckin' with this girl, then you better be paid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788246) by [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla). 



When the door of Joni's apartment was closed, she leaned her back there and closed her eyes, breathing deep. The most important thing right now is to approach Linda and follow the mantra. That's it and everything would be settled for she and her daughter. At least, is what she expected.

With Meg staying away for a week, that place felt incredibly bigger, quiet and empty. Relaxing his body against the sofa, Joni rested his arms on cushions above his head and absent-mindedly run her fingers through the blond hair while planning his next steps.

(...)

Crossing the living room in steady steps, Linda reached the kitchen and immediately stopped at the door when she saw the distracted and beautiful housekeeper chopping vegetables by the sink.

At this time, she thought that any man could easily come over and squeeze her nice booty as a sign of his desire and needy, but that would be too animalistic for someone like her. The eyes behind the glasses decided to look quietly at every part of that body.

The thighs are thick, the waist is thin, the dark hair with a few loose strands at the nape of the neck is a delight to look at.

"Have you ever been _cheated_?", Linda was direct, looking up as the housekeeper turned.

"Sorry?", she tried to buy time.

"Have you ever been _cheated_ in your life?", Linda reformulated.

"Yes", the housekeeper said as she dropped the knife in the sink and wiped her hands in front of her apron cautiously. "And she's an young and beautiful woman. Much better than me"

Linda just nodded.

"They're _all_ the same."

The familiar voice made Linda frown just already waiting to see a peculiar figure crossing the corridor of her house wearing that kind of floral prints and lace.

 _Joni_.

"How did you get in here?", Linda kept the same expression, carrying the tone of her voice with some anger.

"Through the door", Joni pointed with one hand, while supporting his other hand on his waist, stopping beside Linda.

The housekeeper just laughed quietly and went back to his work. Seeing Linda's brief movement to get her out of there, Joni grabbed her by the arms and turned the other back to the maid, keeping their bodies approached and lips close to her ear and gray hair.

"It's her isn't it?", bringing the lips even closer, she lowered her voice, "The one who would rejected Richard and make you get back at him directly..."

Escaping from that situation, Linda came out of the kitchen with an angry look. She hated that Joni had reminded her of that, hated the fact that she was there and hated even more being with more questions than answers.

Rolling his eyes, his long and thin fingers dragged to an apple in the fruit bowl and picked it up, giving a bite thereafter. Joni wasn't going to make easy for Linda _. – Nothing good is ever easy_. – Following the other, she would not leave, unless she was kicked out.

Analyzing the figure stopped by the window, distracted in the midst of thoughts, Joni moved the chair next to the desk of that kind of office and sat down at the table with crossed legs, just behind her _prey_.

"What are you doing here?", Linda questioned. 

"I'm trying to give support for a friend"

"We aren't friends", she stopped.

Before continue, Linda turned to Joni and clenched her teeth together. She always was the company that bothered her, she was none of the best of them, but after all, she was someone who still had the least amount of concern. - _Oh, she fakes so well_.

Supporting the apple close to her mouth, the greenish eyes went down to the height of Linda's waist line, softening any trace of her sinful interest there. Rehearsing to say something, the slightly moist lips parted and a broken air escaped.

"I know we aren't close friends but I thought would be a great idea make you some company... you will feel less lonely...", Joni was gesticulating much more than she spoke, and for years it irritated Linda deeply, but this time her familiarity with something she disliked was being strangely good.

"You come for the dinner", Linda was direct _(again)_.

"No" Putting a hand between her breasts and pretending to be hurt, Joni leaned the apple on the corner of the table and touched the arm in front of her. "I really care about you"

"You can stay for the dinner" Linda escape from Joni's touch by leaving without saying another word.

Leaning over to watch that woman's every step until she disappeared down the stairs, Joni lowered her head a little and fixed her gaze on that same spot. There is no time to lose. Getting out of the table, she rested her index finger on her lower lip and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and planning every detail for later.

The dinner was not planned, but it was a welcome invitation to his stomach and her plans.

(...)

**11.40 p.m**

Linda and Joni were sitting on opposite sides of the cozy living room in that house. While the gray-haired woman took small doses of a liquor, watching the other speak incessantly, gesturing in rhythm with one hand while the other held a glass of champagne, her eyes crossed the others, blinking less often than usual.

( _What the fuck she's even talking about?_ )

"And then, everything in my life changed after this camping..." Joni laughed alone, relaxing her neck muscles a little back as she took another sip of champagne.

The young housekeeper appeared in the room carrying a small chocolate truffles on a silver tray. Bending down to leave it there, Linda looked again at the silhouette of that body and before she could look away, she noticed that Joni seemed even more interested on that almost-perfect-body.

The eyes of the blonde one focused on specific areas and her back relaxed on the cushions that were there. When her fingers slid down the middle of his crossed thighs, her glass was almost completely empty.

"Anything else?"

The soft and discreet voice filled the room and Joni came to her senses. With a faint smile, she give a flying kiss to the housekeeper with the help of her left hand. "Thank you, _honey_ "

Taking the last sip of the champagne, she picked up one of the truffles and ate it, savoring each new flavor that was exploding inside her mouth. When it was just the two of them again, Joni noticed that Linda watched each movement with her index finger close to her eye and the rest of her hand supporting her head, keeping that same mysterious expression as always.

"Don't do it again", Linda warned.

"What?" Joni turned a little on the sofa, supporting part of her hips and crossing her legs again. "Are you talking about the kiss to your housekeeper? It was just a thank for the truffles." Pointing her thin forefinger, she laughed cynically and locked eyes with Linda.

( _Oh, Linda, a few more sips in your liquor_ )

"What do you want, _Joni_?" The firm tone and the emphasis on her name made the blonde moisten her lips before suppressing a smile.

"Nothing much."

Linda could feel when a woman was horny, although it was hard to someone to imagined this coming from her. The way Joni was behaving, the way she was sitting, her facial expressions. How he looked at the housekeeper. With alcohol already blurring her thoughts, the gray-haired woman decided to give the cards this time. - _Let's play your game, Joni._

Getting up without any explanation, Linda placed her liquor glass on the coffee table. Walking calmly to Joni's side, she remained silent until she sat down again. Looking directly into those greenish eyes, she pretend that she was going to touch Joni's thigh to see her first reactions.

 _Bingo_.

The blond hair partly fell to his back as Joni tilted his head slightly to the side and followed carefully with her eyes where Linda's hand would go. But before she could even process everything in her mind, thin lips were already close to his ear.

"There are limits for everything, _honey_ ", using the same tone that Joni used with the housekeeper, Linda gave on her thigh a firm touch.

( _Thanks for coming to play, Linda_ )

"My limits or _yours_?", Joni placed her left hand over Linda's and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What do you think?"

At this moment, Linda's perfume invaded Joni's nose like a drug mixed with alcohol. It was suffocating but pleasant. Frowning, she looked down at the slightly damp lips in front of her and stay still, unsure, dragging her fingers over the other's skin.

"You still in my house, Joni", by Linda's tone, she can considers that a brush-off, except the fact that they are still touching. - _I haven't been thrown out yet. A win._ \- A new phase in her game would begin.

It was her turn to getting up. Joni took a few steps to take a safe distance so he could breathe first. Turned on her back, she breathed purposefully for Linda to watch her. With her lips parted, she looked around the corner to try to catch any new movement in her direction, but then looked down when she noticed nothing.

About to turn back again, part of the blond hair on the back of her neck was pulled, causing her to hit a body right behind her, "Do you really think I wouldn't get it your intentions?", the hot air that came out of Linda's mouth sent a shiver through Joni's spine.

"I don't know what are you talking about", she tried to sound oblivious.

"About money", squeezing the hair a little more in her hand, Linda rested the blonde's head on her shoulder, "Isn't that what you like?"

"Are you talking about the money or about you pulling my hair?", closing her eyes, Joni tried to adapt better to Linda's body, subtly dragging her ass over the front of the other's pants.

Releasing it without much care, Linda walked over to the drinks table and poured a whiskey. Drinking in one gulp, she hated the way the liquid ran down her throat. - _I hate Joni_ \- Leaving the glass somewhere, when turning, Joni was already close again.

The half-transparent lace shirt, which went up to the neck, was already revealed some more skin, almost close to the breasts. It was delightfully draining to see how, despite everything, she was a (sexy) determined woman.

"We don't need to talk about money, Linda."

( _I hate Joni_ )

Taking one of Linda's hands, she positioned it between her breasts, over her shirt, and closed her eyes. Feeling two fingers flexing, between the bra and her skin, she felt a slight tug forward. When she opened her eyes again, there were only breaths, silence and a pair of eyes that penetrated his own.

Bringing her face close to Joni's, Linda looked down at the other's lips, "You won't get my money, if that's what you're thinking"

Joni dragged his lips against Linda's. At that moment she was jealous of the other woman's posture and of how she remained sublime despite being already visibly less sober. "I'm not even thinking about it", leaning his body against each other, Joni took advantage of the proximity and bit Linda's ear along with the earring she wore.

When Joni looked at her again, Linda had a smirk in her face.– _Fuck the money, I just need you between my legs_ – She looked even more attractive than before. It's unreal.

Linda put his hands on Joni's hips and guided her to the couch. Turning her on her back, she slipped the fingers through his legs, over the pants, and whispered roughly "Spread your legs".

Squeezing the back of the sofa and without thinking twice, Joni opened his legs while Linda glided her fingers up the inside of her thighs and the crotch, over the pants. She was disoriented at this point. "You know I've been always hating you...", Linda's voice was hoarse, "And hating all of your hippie bullshit...", her hand gathers the blonde hair and pulls it over one shoulder, "But I've never denied the fact that you're a beautiful woman"

Never in her best dreams she thought this coming get out of Linda's mouth. She would say something but the fingers between her thights are leaving her breathless. She's making Joni vulnerable and that was not the plan.

Linda dug her fingers into Joni's pants and pressed her body against the other. She spreads the blonde with two deft fingers. A silently moan almost escape from that mouth. Linda didn't need to look at her face to know there was a grin there. The fingers began to stroke and she dragged over Joni’s clit, easily skating through her folds. Her knees buckle a little for the first time that night.

She removes her fingers entirely, leaving the blonde one craving.

Knowing exactly the state of Joni, Linda walked to the one of the expensives armchairs of that place and just sit, looking at her while fished out her cigarette case. Taking a deep inhale, she closed her eyes a bit and crossed her legs, exhaling the smoke calmly after.

Joni cursed her mentally. Approaching the gray-haired, she uncrossed that legs, sitting in one of them. Putting the cigarette in the ashtray, she took Linda's hand and brought the two used fingers to her mouth, slowly sliding them inside as she looked into her eyes. Sucking them, she was seeing that mysterious expression changing to another that was causing electricity to run through her veins.

Linda sat up in her chair, allowing Joni to continue what she was doing. Unbuttoning a few more buttons with her free hand, she noticed a timid movement of her hips against her thigh, seeking as little friction as possible.

( _Okay. She really knows what she's doing_ )

With the shirt already open, the bra showed a beautiful pair of boobs. Bringing her thin lips closer, Linda dragged them from the middle of her boobs to her neck, running her tongue here at the end. Joni's mouth was dangerously close to hers, but she decided to ignore it. Feeling the cold air hit her saliva-wet fingers, she realized that Joni's mouth was busy on her neck now.

"You're the devil", she murmured.

Joni laughed, throwing her head back, giving Linda even more room to continue exploring her breast area. Supporting the hands on her nape, she invested better in the movement of her hips against the thigh below her.

( _You won't escape from me, Linda_ )

Closing her eyes, she felt the wetness between her legs start to bother. That would not be enough. Taking Linda's face by the chin, on the first attempt she noticed the resistance of giving in for a kiss, so she licked her upper lip from the bottom up, hoping that this time she could have her wishes fulfilled. Thank God. When she finally kissed Linda, they were both fighting for space inside each other's mouths.

When their lips parted, they both looked into each other's eyes and Joni bit her bottom lip. Letting her shirt slide down her arms until it hit the floor, she guided Linda's hands to the hook & eye closure of her bra for her to take off. And she did so.

Half naked, she continued to hold Linda's hand, moving it down her belly to the edge of her pants. Slipping again the hand of the other to where she was that night, when the fingers touched her clit, he was already so sensitive that she made her squeeze Linda's wrist to suppress a moan.

She was so aroused that with the minimum she would be able to come in that minute, but it would be depressing not to be able to have Linda inside her at least once. Leaving the lap of the gray-haired, Joni unzipped the side of his pants and kicked it somewhere.

Watching the body in front of her, Linda calmly sucked on Joni's lower belly. Squeezing her waist, she nibbled the region on the edge of the blonde's panties and looked up to observe their expressions. Her mouth was parted, her eyes were closed and her hair was not as neat as before.

Linda pulled Joni back onto her lap, settling her between her legs. With one hand he supported the end of the blonde's back and with the other he stocked the clit again until he heard moans. As soon as Joni was no longer able to disguise them, she stuck two fingers in and thrust firmly, making the body between her hands rise a little.

When she noticed, Joni was riding in her fingers, leaning on her shoulders. She moaned louder than before and that was turning Linda on even more. Returning to look at Joni's face, she now had a sinful expression and while rolling her hips in her fingers, she was squeezing her vagina, making them stay there as long as possible.

( _If I imagined she fucked like that I probably would never get married with that asshole_ )

Between licks, thrusts and rides, Joni came on Linda's fingers with a wide smile on her face. Her vision goes dark and her head rested on Linda's, looking for some air.

"You might be not desperate to fuck your dead brother’s widow but at least you gave me one of my best orgasms", she said shamelessly.

Joni listened Linda's laugh for the first time today. It was delightful.

Resting her back on that armchair, Linda looked to the ceiling and took a deep breath. When she was ready to get up, Joni stopped her. "We not finished yet"

Removing the blazer and the blue velvet shirt that Linda wore, without any protest of her, Joni received a collaboration to remove the other pieces. When the woman in front of her was naked, she find her even more beautiful. If this could be possible. Totally different from any she had seen and even herself.

Kissing and sucking Linda's boobs, she walked with her lips towards the groin. She likes to tease. Using the broad softness of her tongue, Joni licked and pressed it in waves.

Linda's right hand held Joni's head, guiding her. She flicks her tongue over that clit a little harder and feel Linda researching for more friction. She could consider this one of the most exciting moments of her life. Seeing Linda so weak at this point was a perfect contrast to the image of her walking around the house with a classy and slightly authoritative stance around her.

Joni pressed in harder, further, and Linda was feeling her body almost floating on air. Carding her fingers through Joni's hair, she tugs and tries to hold her right there, grinding down. She really could spent the rest of the night between Linda's legs.

Linda digs her nails into Joni’s shoulders.

Accepting that as an incentive, she stuck her tongue as deep as she could into her vagina and made circular moves. Reaching up to Linda's boobs, she squeezed them tightly and sucked on her entrance. At the moment, the last thing Linda thought about it was her composure.

Watching Linda's overlapping movements, she deduced that her orgasm was already close. Returning to sucking on her clit, Joni inserted two fingers into her vagina and sank them willingly. Linda's moans were music to her ears and if she died tomorrow, she would die completely realized.

When she felt the liquid running down her fingers, she slowly removed it and ran her tongue across her pussy, eating all her pride.

"Already tired?", Joni asked while wiped the mouth with her fingers.

She stood in front of Linda, wearing only the panties she still wore. The narrowed eyes studied her once more and she didn't know if she should leave or just still there to receive a rating for her performance.

Before taking any initiative again, Linda poured some of the liquor that was next to it and took a sip at once. Supporting the glass on the next table, she brought the mouth closer of the strap of Joni's panties and pulled it down, taking the rest with her hand. Leaning his nose close to her clit, Linda sucked the area without warning, making Joni's body spasm.

"There's your answer", she stood up and pick her by the waist. Guiding the blonde to the couch, she threw her there between the cushions and moved her fingers up the inside of Joni's thigh to the groin, laying his body on top of hers next.

Placing her thigh between Joni's legs, she rubbed her skin against the blonde's pussy. With a heavy sigh, Joni squeezed Linda's waist and groaned close to her ear.

"You should invite me for the dinner more", she murmured over her shoulder.

"I didn't invite you", Linda said with a sly smile.

"Then I hope you don't mind if I coming by other times"

( _What's done is done. There's no way to come back_ )

Joni glued their bodies even closer together, purposely leaving his mouth next to Linda's ear so she could hear all the reactions she was provoking. – _What Richard couldn't do it for her, she'll... even if it's only for one night._


End file.
